


Lysistrata Redux

by riventhorn



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=940272#t940272">this</a> prompt at the_eagle_kink: Cottia/Marcus, pegging. Marcus is away and Cottia gets a new toy to play with--and starts to wonder if Marcus might like it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lysistrata Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: ["Лисистрата" на новый лад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749526) by [Anerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin)



> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this

Marcus and Esca were away, gone north to trade for horses. Feeling lonely, Cottia had invited her friend Acantha to visit her. They had walked through the garden, fields, and stable, Cottia showing off the farm proudly, and were now reclining, talking while they sipped their wine.

“So, Cottia,” Acantha said. “You must tell me—does the width of Marcus’s shoulders match his length in bed?”

“Acantha!” Cottia exclaimed, blushing. “What a question!”

“But I cannot help but wonder,” Acantha protested, laughing. “He is so tall and broad.”

“He is quite adequately endowed,” Cottia admitted, slapping Acantha’s arm when she continued to giggle. “And I’ll thank you to keep your mind off my husband!”

“It is only idle curiosity,” Acantha said. “My Cinesias now, you know how skinny he is, and yet his cock is thick enough.”

Cottia shifted, adjusting her mantle, and took another sip of wine.

“One day,” Acantha continued, “I saw two of the slaves in the stables. Two male slaves.”

“You mean they were…?”

“Fucking,” Acantha confirmed. “So sweaty and rough. I pleasured myself to the memory that evening.”

Cottia thought about it, how it must have looked. Talking about such things was making her throb with need, and she suddenly wished that Marcus was there. She could touch herself with her fingers, but she wanted the slick thrust of his cock inside her. When she voiced this thought aloud, Acantha smiled.

“I have just the thing for you. I shall send it tomorrow.”

True to Acantha’s promise, a wrapped package arrived the following day. Cottia took it into the privacy of her own room and untied it. The contents brought another blush to her face, and she looked about quickly to make sure she was alone. It was a phallus shaped of wood, smooth and firm. She wrapped it up again but that evening, lying in bed, she drew it out once more. She fingered herself, thinking of Marcus, and when she grew wet, she slowly pushed the dildo inside her. She bit back a moan, imagining that it was Marcus’s cock, and then thought of the two men Acantha had seen fucking. What would Marcus look like, bent over and penetrated with a cock?

The thought was shocking and arousing, and when she rubbed her fingers on her sex again, she came, shuddering through her climax. Panting, she drew out the dildo and eyed it speculatively.

*

Marcus and Esca returned a few days later. Judging by the enthusiasm with which Marcus bedded her that evening, he had been missing her cunt as much as she had missed his cock. After, as she lay beside him, Cottia trailed her fingers down his back and over the swell of his buttocks. What would Marcus do if she slid a finger inside him? Before she could work up the courage, Marcus grunted and rolled over, settling onto his back. Cottia sighed and pillowed her head on his chest. She must broach the subject carefully or Marcus would become as skittish as a colt.

Two days later, she bathed and put on some of the scented oils that she knew Marcus liked, as well as a scarlet mantle of which he was particularly fond. When Marcus came to their bed, he showered her with kisses, telling her how beautiful she was.

Cottia kissed him back but drew away when he tried to undress her. “I want to show you something,” she said and pulled out the wooden phallus.

“What are you doing with that?” Marcus exclaimed, looking scandalized, and Cottia laughed.

“I grew lonely while you were away,” she murmured, trailing her hand up his thigh. “How could I not with a prick such as yours?” she added as a sop to his pride.

“Well you don’t need that wooden thing now,” Marcus said, pushing her gently down onto the bed.

“True, but I thought we might play with it a bit.”

Marcus looked up from where he had been nuzzling her breast, and she could see a few vague thoughts beginning to coalesce in his mind. He swallowed. “Do you mean you want me to—to put it in you while I—”

“Actually, I thought I might put it in you,” Cottia said quickly.

It took him a moment to understand, and then he flushed. “I could never—what an absurd notion!”

Cottia noted that his cock did not appear to share those sentiments, for it still stuck out eagerly.

“I have heard that men find it pleasurable,” she said, stroking Marcus’s arm.

“A slave or a youth perhaps. Why would you want me to stoop to such things, Cottia?”

He seemed genuinely distressed. She made a soothing noise and smoothed her hand over his chest. “Do you not find the thought erotic? I could strap this dildo to myself and you would spread your legs—”

“Like a woman!” Marcus was flushed and aroused and upset.

“Like a woman,” Cottia repeated, angry in turn. “Do you think less of me for spreading my legs for you?”

“I am your husband. Of course I do not think that.” He put his hand on her hip. “Cottia, sweet, put aside these thoughts. Let me enter you now, and I will give you your pleasures.”

But Cottia pushed his hand away.

Marcus settled next to her, muttering angrily. Cottia ignored him. The idea had aroused him, and she did not intend to give up so easily.

*

“The two of you are like a pair of badgers, snarling at each other with your hackles raised,” Esca observed one morning a few days later when Marcus had already gone out to the fields.

Cottia sniffed. She still had not allowed Marcus to touch her and during the day they exchanged as few words as possible. “You can tell Marcus that he is being a stubborn fool,” she said.

Esca chuckled. “He is always a stubborn fool, Cottia.”

“Well, more than usual,” she amended.

That evening, Marcus crawled into bed next to her and laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “You would truly not think less of me if I let you do this?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not.” Cottia rolled over to face him. The sweet, confused expression in his eyes softened her heart. “But I will not make you do it, either. Truly, Marcus, I shall stop being angry.”

“The idea—” Marcus had to stop and clear his throat. “I have thought about it these past few days, and it—it does not displease me. But then I think of what others—of what Esca—might think if they knew.”

“Do you tell Esca everything that we do in bed?” Cottia scoffed. “No one else needs to know. This is for us, for our pleasure. It does not change who you are.”

Marcus sighed and smiled. “Esca said that I had best give in to your whims, whatever they might be. He said you were like a dog with a bone once you set your mind on something.”

“Esca does not know what he is talking about,” Cottia returned, slightly offended by the comparison.

Marcus chuckled. “Tomorrow night, then. I shall…submit to your desires.”

Cottia shivered and drew him into a deep kiss.

*

Marcus lay under her, their naked bodies pressed together. “I am somewhat uncertain as to how to proceed,” Cottia admitted, and Marcus gave a shaky laugh.

“Use oil and your fingers. You need to open me, get me ready to be fucked.” He said the last word quietly, but it made lust burn through her. Marcus took a deep breath and spread his legs.

She coated her fingers in oil and drew them slowly down Marcus’s back, relishing the way he shivered at her touch. Using her other hand, she spread his buttocks and touched her oiled finger to his puckered hole. She pressed lightly, and Marcus gasped. A harder push and her finger slid inside. She marveled at the feeling, so hot and tight, so different from the slick wetness of her cunt.

“Another,” Marcus said in a hoarse voice after a moment.

It was difficult to push in a second finger, and she was afraid of hurting him. But Marcus managed to relax enough to allow it. His hole was growing slippery with oil. She stroked her fingers up and down, and suddenly he made a choked noise.

“Did I hurt you?” Cottia asked, anxious.

“N-no, it—it felt—just keep doing it, Cottia,” Marcus pleaded, and she obeyed, pleased. He moaned again, rubbing his hips against the bed. She reached down and cupped his balls, then felt his cock, hard and eager.

“Oh, you like this, Marcus,” she murmured. “You like having my fingers inside you. Imagine what the cock will feel like, so thick and hard.”

Marcus grunted and pushed back against her fingers.

“Are you ready for it?” she asked, nipping lightly at his shoulder.

He did not seem capable of a reply, his hands gripping the blankets, his eyes squeezed shut. But when Cottia drew out her fingers and reached for the phallus, he turned over, taking his cock in his hand, stroking it while he watched her.

She had rigged some straps for the phallus so that it could be fastened around her hips, held tight enough to her body to allow her to thrust it into Marcus. After it was in place, she coated the dildo with oil, stopping to rub between her legs. She was slick and warm with arousal.

“Cottia,” Marcus begged, and she climbed onto the bed.

Marcus went to his knees without being prompted. She fingered him again, quickly, adding a little more oil, enough so that it dripped down his thigh.

“You’re even wetter than I am,” she said, thrilled at her own lewdness. “Wetter than my cunt.”

“ _Ah_ , do it— _do it_.”

She positioned the head of the dildo at his hole and slowly pushed forward. The tip slid in, and Marcus tensed for a second, his back heaving with his quick breaths. Cottia pushed again and breached the resistance, the dildo sliding deep into Marcus.

“Oh,” she breathed, pausing, looking down to see his hole stretched around the wood. She pulled back just a little and then thrust forward again. Marcus whined, letting his head slump down.

She fucked him then, gripping his hips. He couldn’t stay quiet, and the wooden cock pulled deep, guttural moans out of him as it drove into his arse. Getting into the rhythm, Cottia rubbed her finger around Marcus’s hole, and he cried out, his body jerking. She imagined that she could feel him around the cock, the tight grip of his muscles.

Pushing the dildo deep inside of him, she held it there, and reached around to touch his cock. She teased the tip, and then stroked him, fast and hard as she rocked her hips. When he spurted, his seed drenched her hand, and she milked him through it, smiling at his pleading whimpers. Then she brought her wet fingers to her sex and rubbed her folds, gasping his name when she came.

They were both trembling and breathing hard when she eased the dildo out of Marcus. His legs collapsed under him, and he lay there, silent, his eyes closed, while Cottia took off the dildo. She lay beside him.

“See, you are still a man,” she teased, petting his softened prick.

He laughed and opened his eyes. “It felt—good,” he admitted.

“I’m glad because I shall want to do it again,” Cottia purred, and Marcus shuddered, drawing up his leg and reaching down to feel himself, so sore and open and well-fucked.


End file.
